Mad World
by Brittana-Faberrylover4ever
Summary: Quinn shows up on Santana's door step one morning bloody and bruised. What happens when Quinn tells Santana, Rachel, and Brittany what happed to her? How will they react? And who made Quinn finally break? R&R Relationships- Rachel/Quinn Santana/Brittany Friendships-Rachel/Santana/Quinn/Brittany Ratede T for swearing and other things
1. Chapter 1

"Santana! Santana!" Quinn was pounding on the front door of the Lopez residence as the rain poured down on her. She had bruises all over her, some pretty serious cuts all over her, and blood running down her legs. Santana opened the door in her very short red blue and black plaid shorts and long sleeve navy blue

"Quinn. What the fuck? It's 3 in the- AY DIOS MIO! Quinn what happened?" Quinn shook her head and started to sob on Santana's porch.

"Oh novio." Santana whispered. Quinn walked into Santana's chest while covering her stomach with her arms crossed and sobbed into the Latinas neck. Santana pulled her soaked and beaten best friend inside and up the pitch black stair case and into the bathroom connected to her room.

The Latina turned on the water to her bathtub.

"Quinn. I'm going to take your clothes off and held you bathe okay?" Santana said gently and waited for a nodded before touching her.

Quinn nodded and Santana grabbed the hem of Quinn's shirt and pulled it off leaving Quinn in her bra. "You're okay , Quinn." Santana said over and over as she slowly moved to Quinn's pants's button.

Quinn let out a strangled sob and scream. "Quinn open your eyes look at me, Angel. It's just Sanny. You're okay." Santana nodded and looked at Quinn's scared eyes.

"I'm gonna be slow okay."

Santana slowly unbuttoned Quinn's pants never breaking eye contact. She saw the fear and the tears in the green eyes in front of her.

Santana finally got Quinn's pants, underwear, and bra off and sat her in the warm water. Santana pulled the sleeves of her shirt and grab a rag. She gently ran it over the blondes back. The water was slowly turning pinkish because of Quinn's blood.

Quinn was silently crying and as Santana cleaned Quinn she felt the tensing, the shudders, and the shakes. Santana grabbed a cup and filled it with water pouring it over Quinn's hair and then grabbed her shampoo. She gently messaged the blonde hair with shampoo and conditioner the washing it out helping the blonde out, wrapping her in a towel and sitting he on the edge of the tub.

She went into her room grabbing some loose black sweat pants, boy shorts, a bra, and a green tank top.

"I need to clean your cuts and bandage them. Can you handle that?" Santana asked the 17 year old blonde that sat in a catonic sate.

Santana sighed and quickly cleaned, bandaged, and dressed Quinn.

Santana brushed the blondes long hair. She knew Quinn loved when people played with her hair and braided it.

She did a quick French braid and lead Quinn to her bed and laid her down. Santana laid down and spooned the younger girl, watching the clock until it hit 6:00. "Q, you awake?" Santana whispered. Quinn rolled over into Santana and hid her face in the girls neck.

"What happened, cariño?" Santana rubbed the blonde's tense back.

"I can't tell you." Quinn whispered. "You can tell me anything." Santana assured the younger girl. "No. I can't please don't make me." Quinn grabbed fists full's of her shirt. Santana flipped her raven hair over her shoulder and wrapped her arms tightly around Quinn's back and laid there until 6:30.

"Hermana. Come on its time-" Santana looked over pulling Quinn on top of her.

"San. Why is Quinn here?" Elijah, Santana's 19 year old brother asked.

"We will talk later but right now she needs me and we aren't going to school today. Eli tell mami please." Santana pleaded her brother with her eyes. "Okay, hermana." He went I've to his baby sister and kissed her head.

"Bye Quinn." he walked out and Quinn started to cry again. "You're okay. I've got you. I'm gonna call Rachel and Britt." Santana reached over and and pulled out her phone and dialed Rachel first.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rach. Listen I need you to come over and help me. Quinn came over this morning at like 3 and she was...I'll explain when you get here."

"I'll be there in a few I'm gonna get Brittany."

Santana hung up and sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Quinn had her legs wrapped around Santana's waist and her arms around the Latinas neck.

"Come on Quinn. We need to get you some food and water." Santana sighed rubbing her back.

"Carry me." Quinn whispered quietly.

Santana picked up Quinn like a 3 year old and carried her down stairs and sat her on a chair in the kitchen. Santana put some bread in the toaster and bacon on the stove and heard a doorbell and went to let Rachel and Brittany in. "What's wrong with her?" Rachel asked as soon as the door opened.

"She showed up covered in blood and bruises but I cleaned her up and laid her down. She's talking now so I take that as a good sign." Santana sighed an they heard a scream.

They ran to the kitchen and saw Quinn in the corner with her knees pulled to her chest Santana saw the toast ha popped up and probably scared her. "You're alright baby." Rachel whispered and kissed her girlfriends forehead. "Rachie." Quinn started to cry again and Rachel pulled Quinn up and sat her in a chair. Rachel sat on Quinn's lap and placed butterfly kisses all over the blondes face. "Stop crying baby. You're safe." Rachel placed her forehead on Quinn's.

"I know. I'm scared, Rae." Quinn whispered hoarsely. "Quinn, you are so amazing and wonderful and I know you don't want to talk about it but me, Rachel, and Brittany... you can trust us. Rachel is your girlfriend for fucks sake! We love you and we need you to talk to us kiddo." Santana say the plate of 4 bacon strips and two pieces of cinnamon toast and a glass of apple juice in front of Quinn and Rachel glared at the bacon.

"I can't." Quinn said and took a sip of apple juice. Rachel grabbed the bacon and broke a piece into threes and fed Quinn.

"I feel sick." Quinn said and ran to the bathroom. The girls followed and Rachel rubbed the blondes back as she threw up the contents of her stomach. Rachel placed kissed on the back of Quinn's neck to try and calm her. When Quinn finished Santana flushed the toilet and cleaned the blondes face.

Brittany came over and picked up Quinn smiling down at her and took her to the couch. Rachel squeezed in between Quinn and the back of the black leather couch and cuddled into Quinn. Santana brought a cold rag and placed it on Quinn's forehead also placing a glass of water on the table next to her.

The Latina put in Quinn's favorite movie-Monsters Inc.- and her and Brittany say cuddling on the floor with their backs against the couch.

"I love you, Rachel." Quinn mumbled.

"I love you too, Lucy Quinn Fabray." Rachel laid her head on Quinn's chest and listened to her heart beat. Santana's phone started to ring.

"Hey Mr. Schue."

"Hey. Are you okay? I noticed you and Quinn, Rachel, and Brittany weren't in glee meeting this morning."

"Yeah. Quinn's sick and the girls are here helping me take care of her."

"Okay do you want me to stop by after school?"

"Sure. Thanks Mr. Schue."

Santana hung up.

Mr. Schue was like a father to her because her real father ran out when she was 12. "Mr. Schue's gonna come by later." Santana stated. "Okay." Brittany laid her head on Santana's lap and watched the tv. Quinn took the rag off her forehead and rolled over onto Rachel.

"Thanks for coming, Rach." Quinn sighed into her neck. "Anything for you. You're sick and I want to be here and make you feel better." Rachel kissed the blondes cheek.

"Calm yourselves because I really don't want to watch you 2 go down on each other." Santana smirked at them.

"Shut up, Sannibear." Rachel laughed and Quinn moved off of Rachel knowing Santana was about to attack the brunette.

"Bab- Oh my god! Santana put me down!" Santana had Rachel thrown over her shoulder and was walking upstairs.

"Don't kill her San." Quinn yelled at the Latina. They heard a door slam and seconds later laughter. "She'll never learn." Brittany smiled.

-in the bedroom-

"San! Oh my god stop."

Santana was tickling Rachel's ribs.

"Are you gonna call me Sannibear again?" Santana was straddling Rachel's hips. "Yes. It's my nickname for you." Rachel was breathing heavily. "Rach, you know I hate it. It makes me sound soft." Santana sighed getting off of Rachel and helping her up.

"But San, you are a softy for me, Quinn, and Britt." Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and hugged her. Santana sighed into the brunettes neck and thought about it.

"Okay fine." Santana whispered. "Yay!" Rachel skipped out of the room with Santana rolling her eyes and following. "You guys always smell so good." Rachel said out of nowhere as she sat next to Quinn. "Where did that come from?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know but you always smell like vanilla, Santana smells like cinnamon, and Brittany always smells like some flowery thing." Rachel shrugged. "Well thanks, Rachie." Quinn giggled.

"Yeah…..Quinn." Rachel hesitated and looked over at her.

"What?" Quinn's smile fell as she noticed the brunettes sad eyes. "What... What happened." Rachel stared at the cuts and bruised on Quinn's body. "It doesn't matter." Quinn put her walls back up and pulled away from Rachel. "It does Quinn. You showed up at my house a crying mess and covered in blood an bruises. We need to know."

Santana sat on the other side of Quinn.

"Yeah, Quinn. I don't like you being sad." Brittany got on her knees in front of Quinn and rested her hands on the blondes knees. Quinn flinched and tensed up. "Please talk to us, Baby." Rachel held Quinn's hand. Tears started to fall down Quinn's porcelain cheeks.

"Q." Brittany laid her head on Quinn's knees an looked up at her. Quinn's breath started to go ragged and she was starting at nothing.

"No! Stop! Please don't hurt me! Please!" the girls watched as Quinn started to hyperventilate.

"Quinn it's okay, baby! It's just us. Quinn-"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. I won't... I won't do it again." Quinn was thrashing around. Brittany whimpered and moved back.

Santana sent a glance to Rachel and moved to Brittany trying to calm her down. "Quinn. Baby it's Rachie. Look at me," Rachel grabbed Quinn's face and stared into the green eyes, "It's Rachie. Quinn. It's me." Quinn looked at Rachel and hiccup as she tried to breathe.

The blonde looked at Santana seeing she was holding a terrified Brittany and turned back to Rachel.

"Rachel." Quinn scooted into Rachel and held onto her like it would save her life. "Quinn what's wrong baby. You need to tell us what happened. Quinn cried into Rachel and clutched onto

Rachel's white dress with a navy blue ribbon around her waist. "I... I was raped." Quinn cried harder realizing what she had just done.

Everything was silent only for a few moments until hell broke loose.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Sorry I didn't post this earlier….. Quinn was never pregnant with Beth in this story so she was a virgin when she was raped !

"WHAT! QUINN, WHY THE FUCKING HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US? I SWEAR TO GOD! WHO WAS IT? IM GONNA KILL THEM! WHO WAS IT!?" Santana was going ballistic and she was basically holding Quinn up against a wall.

"Don't hit me. Please." Quinn whispered.

Santana, out of nowhere, started to sob uncontrollably an pulled Quinn to the ground in her lap and cried with her.

"Quinnie, oh Dios mío. Te quiero mucho y todo va a estar bien y vamos a cuidar de ti y todo va a estar bien, cariño. Todo va a estar bien. Dios, Te quiero, Quinn. No olvides nunca que cariño." Santana hiccuped and Quinn buried her face in the Latina's neck.

**(Translation- Quinnie, oh my god. I love you so much and everything is gonna be okay and we are going to take care of you and everything will be fine, honey. It's all gonna be okay. God, I love you, Quinn. Don't ever forget that sweetie.) **

Brittany sat on the couch trying to comfort Rachel to no avail.

"I love you too, 'Tana." Quinn whispered through tears. "You're okay Quinn." Santana held the blonde as close as she possibly could. "Who did it?" Santana whispered.

"I can't tell you." Quinn whispered into Santana's neck.

"Yes you can." Santana reasoned with the girl. "No they said they'd kill me." Quinn whispered.

"THEY?" Santana was in a rage again.

"Madre putos cabrones! Los voy a matar! Voy a rasgar su pene fuera una continuación, empujar hacia abajo la garganta. entonces voy a tirar en un baño de ácido mierda y quemar su piel puta madre de descuento! Maldita sea! Voy a matar a esos cabrones!" Santana was furious as she clutched onto Quinn causing Quinn to let out a scream and sob.

**(Translation- Mother fucking assholes! I'm gonna kill them! I'm gonna rip their penises off an then shove it down their throats. then I'm gonna throw them in a fucking acid bath and burn their mother fucking skin off! God dammit! I'm gonna kill the bastards!)**

"Santana let her go!" Brittany yelled.

"Oh my god Quinn I'm so sorry. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you or save you. I'm sorry I couldn't help. I'm sorry for scaring you! I'm sorry for everything!" Santana was crying with each word.

"Stop talking, Santana." Quinn sighed and tried to hug into her. "How about we go get us something to eat and wait for Mr. Schue to come." Santana tried and helped Quinn up. The 4 girls walked into the kitchen and made some food to each.

"San. Can...can I have some water?" Quinn looked hopefully at the Latina. "Of course you can, kiddo. You don't have to ask me that." Santana sat a glass in front of Quinn. "Thanks." Quinn half smiled. Santana smiled back and went Brittany and hugged the tall blonde.

"It'll be okay, Sanny." Brittany rubbed the smaller girls back.

"I'll even talk to Lord Tubbington and see what he says but he will most likely be high." Brittany sighed.

"I love you, Britt Britt." Santana giggled. "I love you too."

-later that day-

"Hey Mr. Schue." Santana smiled and hugged her teacher.

"Hey. So I brought some medicine and other stuff for Quinn." he smiled.

"Thanks." Santana lead him to the kitchen where the others were. "Hey girls. How you feeling?" the curly haired man asked Quinn and handed her the bag.

"I can't stay. I got to get home to Emma but I hope you feel better Quinn and hopefully I'll see you tomorrow." Mr Schue smiled and kissed her forehead and everyone but him realized how tense she got. "Thanks Mr. Schue." Quinn smiled tightly at him.

Mr. Schue nodded and headed out. "Quinnie?" Brittany stepped over to the shorter girl.

"I'm fine." Quinn fake smiled.

"Quinn-" Santana was cut off by the front door opening and two pairs of size 1 shoes running into the kitchen. "Sannie!" two 4 year old squealed and jumped onto their older sister.

"Hey you little brats." Santana smiled and Quinn smiled lightly at the interaction.

"Me and Isabel got star students this week!" Maria the youngest jumped up and down. "That's awesome!" Santana smiled and got on her knees to their level to have Isabel's arms immediately wrap around Santana's neck.

"Isabel? What's wrong?" Santana placed her hands on the smaller girls back.

"Carson Grant pushed her off the monkey bars and called her a stupid head and everyone started laughing at her." Maria explained. Santana sent an angry glance to the girls.  
The Latina lifted up the eldest twin and sat in a chair placing Isabel in her lap.

Maria ran over to Quinn and pulled her self onto the blondes lap. Quinn winced when Maria's knees dug into her thighs.

"I missed you, Quinn." Maria whispered as she wrapped her small arms around Quinn's neck.

"I missed you too sweetie." Quinn tried to stop her eyes from watering but it was to late because a tear had fallen onto the long sleeve of Maria's little purple dress. "Quinn, why are you crying?" Maria wiped at Quinn's face with her tiny hand.

"I... It's nothing." Quinn explained and took the little hand that was on her cheek and gels it in her hand. "But you're crying. Don't cry." Maria snuggled into Quinn and wiped at the blondes tears.

After a minute Quinn had finally managed to force herself to stop crying. "Better now?" Maria asked. "Yeah thanks kiddo." Quinn smiled. "How about you and Isabel go upstairs and watch TV in my room?"Santana asked as sat Isabel on the ground. "Okay!" the girls squealed and Maria jumped down driving her elbows into Quinn's legs causing the girl to gasp loudly. The twins ran out and up to Santana's room. "Quinn you okay?" Rachel grabbed her cheeks.

"Yeah. I'm good." Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel's cheek. "Can we like go to the park or something?"

Quinn asked getting up and walking to the door. They took a walk to the park that was about 10 minutes away.

Quinn clutched Rachel's hand in hers as they walked in the 40 degree weather. When they arrived Brittany ran over to the pond to play with the ducks and the other three girls sat on the swinging bench that was next to the pond.

They sat in silence for about 10 minutes until Rachel's phone rang. "My dad said I have to go home." Rachel sighed an stood up.

The brunette leaned down and place a lingering kiss on Quinn's lips. "I love you." Rachel smiled at her. "I love you too." Quinn replied. "Bye San." Rachel hugged the Latina.

"Britt. Come on I have to take you home now!" Rachel smiled and Brittany and her left. Quinn pulled her legs up onto the bench and laid he head on Santana's lap. Santana smiled softly down at the blonde and started to play with her hair.

"I you're scared, Quinn. But I am going to take care of you and so is Rachel and Brittany. We aren't going to let anything happen to you honey and you will be safe." Santana rubbed her thumb over Quinn's cheek.

"It's happened 3 times." Quinn whispered and moved to where she was sitting in Santana's lap and cuddled into her body. "I'm gonna protect you. I promise." Santana held Quinn and ran her hand through the now wavy blonde hair.

"Santana." Quinn whispered.

"Yeah?" Santana pulled back and looked at the blonde.

"I think I'm pregnant." Quinn broke down in the Latinas arms. Santana was furious, scared, sad, and terrified.

"Shhh. It's okay, Quinn. I have you. You're okay." Santana was holding in her tears. "I... I just can't look Rachel in the eye and say I think I'm pregnant." Quinn sobbed.

"It's not your fault, Quinn. You didn't want it!" Santana exclaimed. "That doesn't change the fact that I got fucked by three guys at the same time." Quinn yelled shaking in fury.

"I cheated on Rachel." Quinn sobbed. "No you didn't. She knows that. You said no Quinn. It's not your fault." Santana kissed the girls forehead.

After a while Quinn had calmed down and hiccuped every once in a while holding onto Santana. "Come on. We will go to the drug store and buy some tests." Santana helped Quinn up. They got up and started their walk.

"Oh and, Q," Santana smiled at the blonde, "it'll be okay."

A/N- Okay I know this one is a little bit shorter so I might post another one tonight but if not tonight definitely tomorrow! I hope you guys are enjoying this story ! Review please! Juat so I know people are reading it ! Happy reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! Thanks for over 1,000 views in 2 days! i do wish you guys would review more though and let me know if you want something particular to happen! But I promise by the 6-8 chapter you guys will know who did it to Quinn! Please review!**

The two girls walked into the drug store and walked around and found the aisle for the pregnancy tests.

"Q, we need to get the best ones and at least 3." Santana sighed looking at the lifeless blonde. Quinn nodded and looked over the test choices.

"I think these will do." Santana grabbed 3 tests in a purple box and the walked to the cashier. Quinn kept her eyes downcast scared to look up and see the disappointment in the woman's eyes.

"Come on, Quinn." Santana grabbed the girls hand and pulled her out. "She looked at me like was a disgrace, Santana." The blonde whispered sadly. "And she is an asshole because she doesn't know your story!" Santana said and put her arm around Quinn's waist.

"What if I am pregnant? What will I do?" Quinn stopped walking and turned to Santana. "We will get through this together. But first we need to find out if you are pregnant." Santana pulled Quinn into her house and up the stairs.

"Okay Q, pee in the cup and we will go from there." Santana waited and the she stuck the sticks in the cup. "Now we wait." Santana pulled Quinn into her side. "I'm scared, San." Quinn whispered. "I know." Santana cradled the blonde's head.

"I can't be pregnant Santana. I can't!" the blonde was almost hysterical.

Santana tried to calm the small girl but it was no use. "Alright. It's time." Santana whispered and kissed Quinn's forehead. Quinn stood up and took a breath and flipped over the tests. A loud sob broke through her body. "Oh my god!" Santana stepped forward an looked. "Quinn. You're okay!" Santana smiled.

"You're not pregnant, baby!" Santana smiled and enveloped the blonde in a hug.

"I'm good! I'm good Santana!" Quinn laughed tearily into the Latinas neck. Santana picked Quinn up and spun her around happily.

"Okay. Okay we need to go down stairs now and get you some food." Santana smiled widely. Santana put the sticks in the box and hid them in her drawer.

The blonde and the Latina went downstairs to see that Eli, Maria, Isabel, and Santana's mother, Maribel, were eating dinner. "Mija! Quinn! Please sit." Maribel smiled and hugged both of them making plates of food for them.

"Thank you Mrs. Lopez." Quinn smiled at the woman. "Quinn, are you okay now?" Maria asked biting into her chicken fajita. "Yeah, kiddo I'm good." The blonde smiled at the mini Santana's.

"Yay!" Maria giggled and whispered into Isabel's ear. "What was that?" Santana looked at her little sisters. "I said Quinn's pretty." Maria shrugged and continued to eat her food. Quinn ate her food quickly and Santana looked at the girl next to her.

"You want anymore?" the Latina smiled. "No." Quinn shook her head and leaned back in the chair. "So how was your day?" Eli asked and Quinn looked over at him.

"Fine." she mumbled. Dinner went by fast and Quinn and Santana ended up in Santana's room again watching TV and Quinn cuddled into

Santana's left side laying on her shoulder propped up against the headboard. Quinn looked up and stared at Santana's flawless profile in awe and the way the moon from the window hit her just right. She slowly leaned up and placed a kiss on Santana's cheek.

Santana smiled and looked down at Quinn only to be met with lips on her's. Santana was shocked but fell into the kiss and felt Quinn move to straddle her hips. Quinn put her hands right underneath the hem on Santana's shirt. She moved her mouth to Santana's neck and started to lick and bite her neck as she traced the abs on Santana's stomach.

The licks and kisses were making Santana's brain hazy and she wasn't thinking straight as she moved her head further to side.

"Quinn." Santana moaned as Quinn bit her pulse point. When Quinn's fingers were tracing right below Santana's bra she snapped out of it.

"Quinn! What the fuck! Stop!" Santana sat up knocking Quinn back and her hands out of her shirt. "What were you doing?!" Santana was raising her voice.

"You don't want me?" Quinn looked down.

"No! I'm taken you're taken! What were you thinking?" Santana asked still shocked. Quinn started to cry and she got up and went to the window.

Then Santana understood what Quinn was doing. She got up and gently wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist.

"You wanted control didn't you?" Santana rested her chin on Quinn's shoulder looking at the sad blonde. Quinn nodded slowly. "And you didn't care who it was. I was just there." Santana stated more for herself than for Quinn. The blonde nodded and placed her hands over Santana's.

"I'm sorry, San." Quinn whispered.

"It's okay, Q. Just don't ever bring this up again. Okay? It didn't happen." Santana stated smiling at Quinn. "Okay." Quinn smiled back at her. "Okay. Come on why don't we go to bed. It's been an...eventful day." Santana pulled the blonde over to her bed.

She laid down and wrapped her arms around Quinn and laid on her side pulling their bodies flush together. "I'm sorry, San." Quinn mumbled into her neck.

"Shh. I understand." Santana rubbed the back of Quinn's head. "Santana...Will you sing for me? Please?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna sing the Spanish and then the English." Santana kissed Quinn's forehead and began to sing.

**A la nanita nana nanita ea, nanita ea**

**Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea**

**A la nanita nana nanita ea, nanita ea**

**Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea**

**Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora**

**Ruisenor que en la selva**

**Cantando y llora**

**Calla mientras la cuna se balansea**

**A la nanita nana nanita ea**

**A la nanita nana nanita ea**

**Nanita ea**

**Mi nina tiene sueno bendito**

**Sea, bendito sea**

**Fuentecita que carre clara y sonora**

**Ruisenor que en la selva**

**Cantando y llora**

**Calla mientras la cuna se balansea**

**A la nanita nana nanita ea**

**To her the little, tiny girl**

**My girl is tired, she shall be blessed,**

**shall be blessed**

**To her the little, tiny girl**

**My girl is tired, she shall be blessed,**

**shall be blessed**

**Little well running clearly and profoundly**

**Nightingale in the jungle**

**Singing and crying **

**Getting quiet when the cradle is rocking**

**To her the little tiny girl **

**To her the little, tiny girl**

**My girl is tired, she shall be blessed,**

**shall be blessed**

**Little well running clearly and profoundly**

**Nightingale in the jungle**

**Singing and crying **

**Getting quiet when the cradle is rocking**

**To her the little tiny girl**

Santana watched the blonde as she slept peacefully.

-That morning-

"Come on, Q. We have to go to school." Santana woke Quinn up.

"Can I borrow your extra uniform?" Quinn asked and slowly got up feeling cold not having Santana's warmth.

"Yeah, in the closet to the right." Quinn grabbed the uniform and put it on. Thankfully most of Quinn's bruises had faded and disappeared and so did her cuts. The visible ones were thankfully on her stomach and hips so no one could see them.

Quinn put her hair up in a high ponytail and curled it quickly also putting on her gold 'Rachel' necklace.

"Hey, San. Do you have an extra cheerios jacket?" Quinn laughed at how much she was borrowing from Santana. "Yeah next to the uniforms." Santana said doing her makeup. "Okay thanks." Quinn slid on the jacket and her white cheer sneakers. "Ready?" Santana asked the blonde.

"Yeah." Quinn smiled and they walked downstairs. "Bye Maria. Bye Isabel." Santana said kissing their heads. "Bye Mami." Santana hugged her mom.

"Bye Sanny. Bye Quinn." The twins smiled at the older girls. When they arrived at the school they headed separate ways to their lockers. "Hey baby." Quinn looked over and saw Rachel in white knee high socks, a black skirt, a white sweater with a black bow on the front, her 'Quinn' necklace, and a white headband.

"Hey." Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel. "How has your morning been?" Rachel smiled at the blonde.

"Great actually. Santana let me borrow just about everything I'm wearing and-" she was cut off as a purple slushy was thrown into her girlfriend's face. "What the hell! Tyler!" Quinn yelled at the senior hockey player.

"Lick it off of her, Fabray. I did you a favor. I know how you like sucking on things." He snickered and Quinn froze. She quickly unfroze and ran after Tyler. "What the fuck are you talking about?" She hissed. "Go check Jacob Ben Israel's blog, slut." He walked away and Quinn ran to the nearest computer.

When she pulled up the website Rachel walked in in a different outfit but went unnoticed by Quinn. "Shit!" Quinn yelled as she saw the article and picture. The article read:

_**Quinn Fabray- two timing cheater? Quinn Fabray was spotted cozying up with Santana Lopez at the park yesterday in compromising positions.**_

The picture was a side shot of her and Santana on the bench and her face was pressed into Santana's neck and it looked like she was kissing her neck.

"Please….please tell me this isn't true." Quinn turned around and saw tears falling down Rachel's face.

"Rachel," Quinn moved to Rachel and touched her arm. "Don't touch me!" Rachel yelled and moved back.

"I know it looks bad, Rachel. But it's not true!" Quinn exclaimed terrified.

"I hope you have fun with Santana, Quinn." Rachel undid the 'Quinn' necklace and threw it at Quinn's feet then ran out of the room. "Rachel!" Quinn yelled but she was gone.

-Santana and Brittany-

"Santana! How could you?" Brittany went up to the Latina at her locker in tears.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Santana slammed her locker closed and tried to hug her. "Why did you let, Quinn kiss you?" Brittany had her arms wrapped around herself.

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked and she suddenly felt a hot sting on her cheek.

_Brittany just slapped me _Santana thought in shock.

Brittany shoved a phone in her face and shoved her the picture. Santana's eyes widened and tried to step closer to Brittany.

"No. Britt that's not-" Santana was cut off.

"Don't lie to me Santana! God! I hate you!" Brittany ran off in more tears than she came in. Santana was frozen.

_I hate you. _

Santana went into hysterical tears and ran into the bathroom skipping her first 3 periods.

**A/N-I know! I know! I'm so sorry you guys but it will be okay! We are going to get through this together! I know I'm so mean! It will get worse before it gets better though! Review! Let me know if you want me to do something special!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N- thank you guys for all the views! This one is a twister. So I hope you all enjoy!**_

_I hate you. _

_I hate you._

_I hate you. _

_I hate you._

Santana sat in the bathroom crying into her knees when she heard the bell ring and a sudden rage washed over her. She wiped her eyes and stormed out of the bathroom and shoved anyone who was in her way in the lockers.

"Dammit! Fabray! You ruined my life!" Santana yelled and slammed the blondes locker shut and shoved her against the lockers.

"It's not-"

A very loud slap rung through the hallway.

Santana suddenly threw Quinn to the other side of the hallway and she fell onto her butt right into the lockers.

"You aren't the only one who lost someone, Santana!" She yelled tears in her eyes.

"I DON'T CARE! IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!" Santana yelled pulling Quinn up by her shirt and ramming her back into the lockers.

"Stop! Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I won't do it again! In sorry!" Quinn was crying and her eyes were closed. Santana's blood boiled.

"YOU DON'T GET TO CRY QUINN! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! DON'T COME TO MY HOUSE! DON'T COME NEAR ME! DON'T TALK TO ME!" Santana slapped the girl again.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Quinn whispered and suddenly Santana was ripped off of Quinn. Quinn fell to the ground and felt arms wrap around her.

Santana fought against Puck's strong arms but it was no use. Slowly all her anger turned to tears and she turned into Puck and cried into his chest.

"You're okay, San. I've got you." Puck rubbed the latina's back. Quinn fell into Kurt's embrace. "Shhh. You're safe now." Kurt rubbed the blonde's back feeling how tense it was. "You're safe, Quinn." Kurt whispered again and then Mr. Schue, Ms. Pillsbury, and Coach Sylvester showed up.

"Everybody get to class!" Coach Sylvester yelled the she grabbed Quinn by the arm pulling her up, making her scream. Sue ignored it and grabbed Santana from Puck and pulled them into her office. "What the hell was that?" Sue boomed when the door shut. "Sue. How about I ask the questions." Mr. Schue said.

"Why we're you fighting?" Mr. Schue asked the girls in the chair.

"She made Brittany break up with me!" Santana yelled looking ready to pounce on Quinn again. "I did not." Quinn whispered. "Yes you did! You just had be in the worst position in that picture! And god Quinn we are lucky JBI wasn't in my window when you seduced me last night!" Santana yelled at the blonde next to her.

"I thought we said it didn't happen!" Quinn steamed. "Well you know, Q. It did and I should have never let you stay over." Santana turned to the window.

"Why don't we take a breather and calm down." Ms. Pillsbury tried to stop the fight from getting any more heated. "You know why I did it!" Quinn was furious and ignored the guidance counselor.

"YEAH! BECAUSE YOU WERE FUCKING RAPED AND YOU USE THAT AS AN EXCUSE FOR EVERYTHING NOW! GOD QUINN! IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU LET 3 GUYS FUCK YOU!" Santana was standing and was ready to hit Quinn. Quinn was frozen then a scream broke through the silent room and Quinn was on top of Santana as she punched Santana.

"I DIDN'T LET THEM DO ANYTHING, BITCH! I SAID NO A THOUSAND TIMES BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? THEY DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME! AND IM SORRY I'M TERRIFIED TO DO ANYTHING BECAUSE WHEN I DO I SEE THEM AND I FEEL THEM! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY SAY THAT I LET THEM DO THAT! SANTANA I FUCKING CAME TO YOU BECAUSE I NEEDED YOU TO HELP ME! BUT NO YOU GO AND BLAME ME WHEN SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS! I LOST RACHEL TOO! SHE TOOK HER DAMN NECKLACE OFF AND THREW IT AT MY FEET THEN RAN OUT CRYING! YOU LOST SOMEONE BUT SO DID I!" Quinn was sobbing uncontrollably as Mr. Schue pulled her off of Santana and placed her back in the chair.

"Santana you need to go to the nurse and get some ice." Mr. Schue helped her up and sent her out. When the door closed Ms. Pillsbury sat in the chair next to Quinn and Mr. Schue and Coach Sylvester stood in front of her.

"Q, why didn't you say anything?" Sue asked and looked at the crying Cheerio. Quinn stayed silent and cried into her hands.

"They said they would kill me if I did." Quinn cried. "Tell us the story." Ms. Pillsbury said placing her hand on Quinn's back. "I haven't even told them that story yet." Quinn mumbled. "Who's them?" Ms. Pillsbury asked.

"Santana, Brittany, and..." Quinn started to cry again. "It's okay to cry." Mr. Schue nodded.

"Santana said she would protect me and she wouldn't let anyone hurt me again! She promised me!" Quinn shook her head. Sue hugged her head cheerleader and felt arms like a python wrap around her back. Quinn held onto Sue as if she could change everything.

"You're safe in here, Q." Sue promised the girl. Quinn tightened her grip on her cheer coach. When the hug ended Quinn sighed.

"It's happened 3 times." she whispered. They nodded and she continued. "The first time I was walking in the park. No one was there so I was just enjoying it and then they grabbed me. The pulled me into the woods and then they did it."

Quinn took a moment to calm herself down and breathe.

"The second time was under the bleachers. I was leaving to go to my car and they pulled me under. The third was two nights ago. I was going into my house and then my dad was drunk and her kicked me out so I left and was going to go to Rachel's house but they came in a van and threw me in the back. They did it for like 5 hours. I went to Santana's when they threw me out of the back because I didn't want Rachel to see the way I was." Quinn had tears falling down face again but her eyes looked so empty.

"Can you tell us who did it Quinn?" Ms. Pillsbury nodded. "I-I... No." Quinn whispered. "If you tell us we can help you and we can put them in jail." Mr. Schue coaxed her.

"I can't. I don't want them to hurt you. I'm so sorry." she cried wishing she had Rachel here to hold her in her arms.

"It's okay, Quinn. We will get to it. Now I want you to stay with me until glee. I'll write a note to your teachers saying that you need to be excused." Mr. Schue said and helped her up. They walked to the choir room and Quinn sat on the piano bench.

"Mr. Schue can I sing in glee today? I need to try and get Rachel back." Quinn sighed staring at the keys.

"Absolutely, Quinn." Mr. Schue nodded and went into his office. Quinn started to play the song she was going to sing on the piano for practice.

-Glee Club-

Quinn stayed at the piano as everyone came in. She avoid looking at Brittany, Rachel, and Santana.

"Alright today, Quinn is going to sing for us." Mr. Schue said and took a seat next to Finn. Quinn took a deep breath and started to play they keys on the piano.

I lit a fire with the love you left behind,

And it burned wild and crept up the mountainside.

I followed your ashes into outer space

I can't look out the window,

I can't look at this place,

I can't look at the stars,

They make me wonder where you are

Stars,

Up on heaven's boulevard

And if I know you at all,

I know you've gone too far

So I, I can't look at the stars

All those times we looked up at the sky,

Looking out so far,

We felt like we could fly.

And now I'm all alone in the dark of night,

The moon is shining,

But I can't see the light,

And I can't look at the

Stars,

They make me wonder where you are

Stars,

Up on heaven's boulevard

And if I know you at all,

I know you've gone too far

So I, I can't look at the stars

Stars,

Stars,

They make me wonder where you are

Stars,

Up on heaven's boulevard

And if I know you at all,

I know you've gone too far

So I can't look at the stars.

Everyone was shocked at Quinn's song and the way she sang it. Quinn got up and gave an envelope to Rachel, Santana, and Brittany before she left the room with tears running down her face.

Quinn ran all the way to Santana's house because she had rode to school with Santana and she wasn't going to take her car.

When Quinn arrived she ran straight to the medicine cabinet and grabbed a bottle of Tylenol, a bottle of Benadryl, and a bottle of cough medicine. She grabbed a water bottle and but everything in a bag before she ran back outside and to the park.

She ran up the stairs and sat on the bridge and started to cry as she felt rain pour down on her as she started to take all the pills and drink the cough syrup.

-Choir room-

Rachel opened the note about 10 minutes after Quinn left.

_**Dear Rachel, **_

_**Baby, I love you so much. I'm so sorry but I have to do this. Everyone hates me. I have tried to fix myself but I am to scared. I'm terrified! I want you to know that I didn't kiss Santana she was holding me because I got scared after you left. I'm sorry I did this. It's selfish I know but I need it to stop. I put who raped me on my computer. When you find me in the park I'll be dead. I love you, Rachel. I'll see you someday. **_

Rachel was sobbing by the end of letter and she looked at Santana and Brittany who were also crying the jumped up and ran outside. They all piled into Santana's car.

"Drive faster, San!" Rachel was literally bouncing in anxiety.

About 3 minutes later they arrived and Rachel jumped out before the car stopped. Santana and Brittany quickly followed. Rachel ran up the stairs and saw Quinn laying on the bridge.

"QUINN!" Rachel yelled and picked up the girls head.

"Oh my god Quinn." Rachel was crying into Quinn's neck. "Wake up, Quinn! Wake up!" Rachel yelled an shook the blonde. Santana dropped down next to Rachel and Brittany was calling 911.

"Quinn, baby wake up! Please!" Rachel kissed Quinn desperately. Quinn groaned and rolled over as she started to puke up pills and water. "That's it, Q. That's it let it out." Santana was crying and rubbing the girls back. Quinn collapsed onto Rachel as she tried to catch her breath.

"I love you, Quinn. I love you do fucking much!" Rachel kissed the blonde's forehead. "Please believe me." Quinn whispered starting to cry herself.

"I believe you, baby. I believe you." Rachel kept kissing Quinn's cheeks and forehead.

"It's gonna get better, baby." Rachel said as the ambulance took her away.

_**A/N- okay that's chapter 4! I hope you guys are enjoying this story I know I enjoy writing it! Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N- thanks for over 2,000 views! I am confused as to why I only have 10 reviews though? Oh well I still love you guy =s. and those who review thank you! You give me the happiness and endurance to continue! Well enough sappy crap….. here's what you came for!**_

Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Mr. Schue, Coach Sylvester, Ms. Pillsbury, Santana's mom, the glee club, and Rachel's dads were there waiting in the hospital.

"Can I talk to you?" Brittany asked Santana. "Yeah." Santana nodded and followed Brittany outside.

"I'm sorry." Brittany whispered. "Britt-" "I'm sorry I slapped you and said mean things to you. I don't hate you, Sanny. I love you." Brittany said and kicked her feet bashfully. "I love you too, Brittany." Santana smiled and kissed Brittany. Brittany moved and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry I slapped you." Brittany whispered.

"It's fine, Britt- Britt." Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's slim shoulders. "Is Quinn gonna be okay?" Brittany asked. "I hope so." Santana shuddered at the cold air.

"Let's go inside. It's cold out here." Santana smiled and grabbed the dancer's hand and walked inside. When they walked in it was the same time that the doctor walked to them.

"Mrs. Lopez, you are Quinn's emergency contact am I right?" the tall man asked looking thought papers. "Yes. I am." she sniffed. "Okay. We had to pump and flush Miss Fabray's stomach. She swallowed a good bulk of pills. We were able to get the medicine out of her before it really affected her brain so she will be pretty groggy for a while. Also, we found something." he looked up at her and to the others around her.

"What'd you find?" Rachel nagged him.

"Miss Fabray is pregnant." he sighed.

Santana's blood went cold and she fell back into a chair. "The tests we got yesterday said she wasn't." Santana said in shock. "I'm sorry." he apologized sympathetically.

"How far along is she?" Puck asked in disbelief.

"Well the ultra sounds look like about 2 1/2 months. She's in room 417. Only 3 at a time." he said and left. Santana got up and grabbed Brittany's hand and looked at Rachel.

"I didn't kiss your girlfriend." Santana stated matter-of-factly. Rachel shook her head. "Let's not worry about that now. We can talk later." Santana smiled at the girl and the trio and took the elevator up to Quinn's room.

They opened the door and Rachel walked over to Quinn and grabbed the blondes hand. Santana and Brittany watched as the brunette started to break down.

"I'm so sorry, Quinn. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. That I didn't give you a chance to talk and explain it to me. I'm sorry I threw my necklace at you. I'm sorry I'm such a self absorbed bitch. I'm sorry I caused this. This is all my fault." Rachel kissed Quinn's hand several times. Santana moved a little closer to Quinn's bed guilt building up every step. Santana grabbed a chair and sat there. The slow rise and fall of Quinn's chest and the regularized beeping of the heart monitor was enough to make Santana start to go mad.

They heard a groan and watched as Quinn started to twist.

_What the hell! Why does my head hurt so bad? Why does it smell so clean? God my stomach hurts_. All these thoughts were running through Quinn's blonde head as she slowly opened her eyes and everything came back to her causing her to groan.

"Quinn? Baby look at me." Quinn her the voice of her possibly ex-girlfriend. The blonde slowly started to open her eyes and saw that Rachel, Santana and Brittany were all in her room. Her green eyes stopped on Santana and she sent a look of hurt to the Latina and watched as Santana's sad eyes went to the floor.

"Quinn. How are you feeling?" Rachel asked and squeezed the blondes hand. "I feel like I just got hit in the head with a baseball bat and someone stabbed me in the stomach." Quinn groaned and closed her eyes again. When she opened them she saw the glances that the girls were giving each other.

"What?" Quinn asked and sat up slowly. "Nothing." Santana shook her head. "Don't lie to me Santana! The least you could do is tell me the truth after what happened!" Quinn gave her an almost death glance. "Quinn... You're pregnant." Rachel said quietly and slowly. Quinn felt dead and looked at her stomach and then to Santana feeling an uncontrollable rage bubble within her. She reach over and grabbed Santana by the neck of the shirt.

"YOU TOLD ME THEY WERE NEGATIVE! YOU FUCKING TOLD ME THEY WERE NEGATIVE!" Quinn yelled in the Latina's face. "T-They were, Quinn. You saw them!" Santana was terrified at the look Quinn was giving her. "YOU DID SOMETHING TO THEM! YOU MESSED WITH THEM AND MADE THEM SAY IT WAS NEGATIVE!" Quinn was wailing out and two doctors came in and put something in her IV drip to calm her down.

"You lied to me, San." Quinn whispered as she turned on her side and started to cry.

"I need to ask you three to leave at this time. Quinn has had a very rough day." The woman said politely but firmly. When they tried to leave Quinn was yelling out.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T MAKE THEM LEAVE! Please." Quinn whispered the last part.

The woman thought it over quickly. "Okay you can stay but let her sleep." the doctors left and closed the door. "I have to go home." Santana walked out with her head down.

Santana ran to her car and broke many laws as she sped home need to find some way to calm down. She ran up the stairs and ran into her room falling to the floor and letting out heart wrenching sobs.

She laid on her cold wood floor crying her heart out until she felt two pairs of small arms on her.

"Don't cry, Sanny." Isabel whispered and hugged her big sister.

That only caused Santana to cry harder and curl up tighter into a ball. "J-just please... Please go away." Santana hiccupped and went over to her bed sitting on the edge. "Sanny. We don't like when your sad." Maria whispered.

"WELL WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO AWAY? I'LL FEEL A HELL OF A LOT BETTER THEN!" Santana snapped and her little sister looked at her in disbelief. Isabel ran out quickly but before Maria did she looked at her sister with tears in her eyes.

"I hate you." she said and ran out.

Santana fell back and let out a scream. Santana got up and started to throw everything on the floor and destroy everything.

After a couple seconds her mom was in the room. "MIJA! MIJA!" Maribel grabbed her daughter from behind and wrapped her arms around the bands of her arms and slowly pulled Santana down.

"Shhh. Es Mija bien. Estoy aquí bebé. Estoy aquí. Estás bien. Te tengo, Mija. Está bien. simplemente lo dejó escapar." Maribel held her daughter in her lap from behind and watched as her eldest daughter shattered in her arms.

**(Translation- It's okay Mija. I'm here baby. I'm here. You're okay. I've got you, Mija. It's okay. just let it out.)**

"Mami. Mami." Santana was clutching at her mother and tried to get closer to her. "You're okay Mija." the older Lopez whispered petting the younger one's hair in comfort.

"Santana Analeigh Lopez! Te amo a la luna y de regreso y yo nunca quiero perder, Mija. Eres mi niña y siempre lo será. No vuelvas a pensar menos! Yo siempre, siempre te amo! tú eres mi cosa increíble un perfecto yo nunca quiero perder!" Maribel kissed Santana's forehead an tried to calm her daughter.

**(Translation- I love you to the moon and back and I never want to loose you, Mija. You're my baby girl and always will be. Don't you ever think any less! I will always, always love you! you are my amazing perfect thing an I never want to loose you!)**

Santana held onto her mother until she fell asleep from so much crying. Santana's mother laid her daughter in her purple bed and kissed her forehead before laying down next to her an holding her close.

-Hospital-

"Santana's mom called. She had a meltdown and when Maribel got upstairs Santana was destroying everything." Rachel sighed and gave the dancer a cup of coffee.

"I knew it would happen sooner or later." Brittany sighed and looked over at the sleeping blonde that was holding her stomach almost protectively.

"I feel do bad for her." Brittany whispered.

"I know, Britt. Me too." Rachel sighed and kissed her forehead before walking over to Quinn. "Do you think she will keep it?" Brittany asked innocently. Rachel looked at Quinn's stomach before answering.

"I'm not sure, Britt. But if she does we will help her and help take care of the baby." Rachel laid a gentle hand on Quinn stomach and kissed the pregnant girls cheek.

-Lopez Residence-

"Mami?" Santana called out starting wake up. "I'm right here, Mija." Maribel wrapped her arm around Santana. The younger Latina cuddled back into her mother feeling instantly safer.

"Do you feel better now?" Maribel asked her. "Yes. Thank you Mami." Santana sat up. "What time is it?" Santana asked. "Almost 11. But you need to get some rest." Her mom said and laid her back down. "Mami, actually can you take me to go see Quinn? Please there is something I need to do." Santana sat up again and went to change her clothes.

When Santana came back she was dressed in blue sweats, brown UGGS, her hair pulled back in a ponytail, and a grey WMHS sweatshirt. Santana's mom drove her to the hospital and dropped her off driving back home.

Santana walked to the hospital's flower and gift store. She walked over to the bear table and grabbed the dark brown teddy bear with a pink ribbon around its neck and a small heart in its left hand. She grabbed a bouquet of purple flowers an envelope for the note she had written. After paying and putting her note in the envelope she went up in the elevator and took a deep breath before walking into Quinn's room.

She saw that the girl was awake and was talking to Rachel and Brittany. Quinn stopped mid-sentence when she saw Santana come in.

"Hey. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Santana asked setting the flowers on the table in the corner of the room. "Y-yeah." Quinn said after a moment of thought. Rachel and Brittany left and Quinn sat the bear on the bed next to Quinn which brought a small smile to the blondes lips as she picked up the fuzzy critter.

"Santana, it's so cute." Quinn smiled tenderly. Santana smiled at Quinn and opened her letter. "I wrote you this letter partly to vent but mostly to apologize. Sorry if it gets off topic you know how I am when I'm sad. I get random." Santana laughed lightly and took a breath and look at Quinn who was holding the bear to her chest.

"Dear Quinn,

I'm so sorry. I was so angry and sad that Brittany had slapped me and said she hated me that I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't have my damn head screwed on straight until you gave me that letter. When I read it I swear I was about to shatter in to trillions of tiny pieces. When I saw you on the bridge in Rachel's lap not moving. God, I thought you were dead. It was like one of those sappy movies where something happens to the person and their love kissed them and they suddenly come back to life. Like Snow White! Or Sleeping Beauty! You remind me of Sleeping Beauty. You're so pretty and sweet and your hair reminds me of her especially. Anyways, I came to the hospital and I didn't know what to think. But when they told me you were okay I felt like crying because I knew I had a second chance with you. To try and make things right again. If you would have died and I never got to apologize and hug you one last time I swear I would have killed myself too. I'm kind of hungry right now. I'm gonna go get a pickle. Okay, I'm back. I yelled at my sisters because they came in while I was crying on the floor and Maria told me she hates me. Wow! Five people in one day! That has to be a fucking record! Anyways, I am coming to the hospital and I am going to make thing right Quinn. I don't care how long it takes! I will do anything for you and I'm sorry. I love you, Quinn.

Love,

Santana Lopez."

Santana wiped at her tears and looked at Quinn. "Dammit, Santana you and your charm." Quinn laughed wiping her tears. "You still have a hell of a lot of making up to do but….. I forgive you." Quinn smiled and Santana ran to her and bear hugged her. "Thank you so much Quinn!" Santana cried into her neck.

"I love you , San." Quinn whispered. "I love you too, Q." Santana pulled her closer and sighed. Everything was _almost_ perfect.

_Almost._

_**A/N- Yay! Happy ending! But remember with me nothing is happy for too long! Lol! Again thanks for the views. Happy reading. Review! Pretty please? Reviews help mend Quinn's heart! =P**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**OH MY JESUS! It has been 2 weeks! I'm so sorry! I got grounded and my parents took my stuff ={! Well this chapter isn't much but its Faberry =]! Its short but the next chaper you guys will get to find out who did it to Quinn. Also next chapter….. DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA! Well anyways chapter 6 ladies and gentlemen!**_

It was 3 days after Quinn had been released and it was finalized that Quinn was three months pregnant. You could only tell if you knew though. "I'll be right back." Quinn smiled and headed up the stairs.

She walked into Santana's room and grabbed her laptop quickly deleting the page she typed informing them who raped her. Quinn's eyes watered as she looked at the names and then her small baby bump.

"Quinn, you okay?" Rachel was standing at the door.

"Yeah." Quinn smiled and closed her laptop. Rachel came in and sat down next to her.

"You know you never talk to me anymore." Rachel said after a long silence. Quinn looked down and swung her feet back and forth on the bed.

"Are you scared of me?" Rachel asked gently grabbing Quinn's hand. The blonde slowly pulled it away. She looked at the small brunette and how hurt she was.

"I haven't been honest with you and you deserve the truth, Rachel." Quinn looked back down at her lap.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked as she went to grab Quinn's hand again but pulled back mid grab.

"I did kiss, Santana." Quinn whispered feeling too guilty to see the look on Rachel's face.

"I.. I'm sorry?" she could hear the mild anger and sadness in her voice. "I didn't do it in the park though. We were here and we were watching TV and I felt this overcoming need to be in control of my own sexual encounters and she was right there and-"

"Wait! Your own sexual encounters? You had sex with her?" Rachel stood and Quinn's eyes immediately landed on the tears falling down her girlfriends face.

"No! She pushed me off!" Quinn mumbled.

"Well good! God, Quinn! You could have come over to my house! I mean I'm your damn girlfriend!" Rachel exclaimed hysterically.

"I know but she was there and I just need I feel control-"

"Quinn. I could have given you all the control you wanted! I would have done anything you needed me to!" Rachel sat back down but kept a distance between them this time.

"You don't get it." Quinn whispered tears forming in her eyes.

"What is there not to get? You and Santana cheated on me and Brittany!" Rachel was raging. Then something snapped deep inside Quinn. She then did something she would regret her whole life.

Before she knew what she did she had a very painful sting on her right hand and Rachel's head was swung to the left.

"Rachel... Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Quinn held her hand to her chest with wide eyes. Rachel shook her head and got and started to leave but was stopped by a sob.

"Yes. I'm scared of you." Quinn cried into her hands. Rachel turned around her cheek burning.

"I'm scared of when you kiss me because whenever you kiss me, they are kissing me! Whenever you touch me, they're touching me! I'm terrified of your love because I feel that if I trust you like I trusted one of them that you would do the same thing to me. I know you wouldn't. One because your Rachel Berry and two because you're so small. But If anyone touches me they are touching me and the fact that you can kiss me and touch me whenever makes it worse so actually no, Rachel. I'm not scared of you. I'm scared of your love." Quinn finally realized. Rachel was stunned but when she came around she moved over to the crying pregnant girl and stared at her lap.

"So do I need to slow down with you? Do I need to stop kissing you? Quinn, what do I have to do to get you to trust me again?" Rachel asked not believing this was happening.

"I need you to be patient with me….. God, you should be asking _me_ to trust _you_. I'm the one who needs _you_ to trust _me _again." Quinn nodded and looked at the small girl.

"I can do that. I'll do whatever it will take." Rachel whispered, ignoring the last part of her sentence, wanting so badly to hug the blonde.

Rachel was surprised when she felt Quinn's arms wrap around her waist.

"Quinn, I love you and I would never hurt you." Rachel whispered into the girls neck. "I know." Quinn said sadly.

"Will you come stay with me at my house?" Rachel asked hopefully. Quinn hesitated but said "Yeah." Rachel smiled and stood up extending a hand to the girl. The girls walked downstairs hand in hand.

"You guys didn't sex it up on my bed did you?" Santana was laying on her stomach flipping through TV channels.

"No Santana. We did it on your parents bed." Quinn smirked and looked at the disgusted face in front of her.

"You're sick Fabray." Santana shuddered and picked the music channel.

"I was just kidding." Quinn rolled her eyes and sat down next to Rachel.

"You know that baby is going to be beautiful just because it's part of you." Rachel smiled and held Quinn's hand.

"Thanks." Quinn smile adoringly at the 5'2 girl.

"Are you going to keep it?" Santana asked playing with Brittany's hands.

"I don't think so. I want it I have a good life and if it stays with me then the poor thing would so messed up." Quinn sighed and laid a hand on her baby bump.

_This is going to be a very interesting few months. _She thought.

_**CHAPTER 7 SHOULD BE UP BY TOMORROW THIS TIME! HOPEFULLY! Review babies!**_


End file.
